


The Armed and Dangerous PA

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role-swap AU. Heero the politician and Relena the bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Armed and Dangerous PA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Party Favors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/183682) by badluck_koi. 



Relena held up the shirt and jiggled it a bit, judging the weight and the way it moved.  
  
“Try it on,” she ordered.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, but did as she said. It was heavier and a bit thicker than he was used to, closer to a jacket than a button-up. It would be hot. But it looked like a shirt, moved like a shirt, and –  
  
“Now with the jacket and tie.”  
  
– yep, fit like a shirt. No-one would be any the wiser if he wore this.  
  
“Good choice,” he murmured. It worked with the waistcoat too. _Excellent_ choice. “If this is as effective as you say it is...”  
  
“My father lobbied for years to make these things part of the police uniform,” Relena said. “But even after what happened, they still refuse to increase the budget.”  
  
Heero shot her a sharp look. “That was your father?”  
  
Relena nodded, her eyes on his chest and her thoughts obviously a million miles away.  
  
“I spoke to him about that once,” Heero remembered. One of the few clean cops the corps seemed to have left. “When I just started.” When he had been young, too young, with no authority whatsoever out there nor even the authority over his own enheritance to make anonymous donations. He had put the matter on his list of Things He Would Change, for when he was more than just Yuy Jr, his long-dead father’s second coming. His long, long list.  
  
And then the man had been shot to death. And now, barely a year later, his daughter – a picket warrior with the lack of career of a professional volunteer but the reflexes of a cop’s daughter – nay, a _ninja_ – had risked her life to save Heero’s.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said, for lack of anything better.  
  
Relena shook her head, her eyes focussing again, on him, with that unflinching openness he was starting to recognize. “He would have been thankful for this opportunity you’re giving me, sir. ”  
  
“Heero,” he corrected immediately. “Just Heero.”  
  
_“Heero,”_ she repeated – and he felt the syllables tug at something deep in his chest. “Please call me Relena.”  
  
_“Relena.”_  
  
The answer to that was a smile that may have tempted him to say her name a thousand times over. Instead:  
  
“I’m going to change things. No amount of assassination attempts will stop me from succeeding.”  
  
He could sense she understood it was a promise.  
  
“I know. That’s why I’m here,” she replied, her own promise. “And I’ll do my damnedest best to keep those assassination attempts to a minimum.”  
  
“Don’t try too hard, though,” Heero said airily, starting to unbutton his new bulletproof shirt. “I’ll need my armed and dangerous PA to live long enough to arrange the victory parties. They always suck when I try to do it myself.”  
  
Relena made a pistol with the fingers of one hand, raised it, and smirked at it. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
